


A Slow Pan (The Scene-by-Scene Remix)

by prettykitty_aya (words_unravel)



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Remix, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/prettykitty_aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INT. FRONT ROOM - DAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Pan (The Scene-by-Scene Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [why you gotta work so hard, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3057) by templemarker. 



> As I am not a html master, I offer the option to read it in its intended format [here](https://acrobat.com/#d=b85q4ZTDNGfNku*BIma5Rw). Layout/Scripting courtesy of [Celtx](http://celtx.com/) and publishing courtesy of Adobe Acrobat and Buzzword.
> 
> That stated, I would like to say this:  
> Although I am sort of in love with my idea for this remix-- _Shane is a filmmaker! I can rewrite this as though it was being filmed! I am a genius!_ \--the format (and my writing abilities) do not convey justice to the depth of the original. For such a short piece, it really packed a punch. However, I did have loads of fun playing in this garden.
> 
> Also, please be aware that I am a complete novice at scriptwriting and have knowingly broken several rules, such as inserting camera angles and character direction.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

FADE IN

BLACK SCREEN

                                                                                SHANE (V.O.)  
                                                                It was becoming an issue. Not that  
                                                                I realized it at first, of course.  
                                                                Brendon gets lost in the music. In  
                                                                whatever he's working on really.  
                                                                        (small laugh)                                     
                                                                And don't get me wrong, I  
                                                                completely understand how that  
                                                                goes.

                                                                                                                                                      DISSOLVE TO:

INT. FRONT ROOM/SITTING ROOM - DAY

ANAMORPHIC LENS

The front room/sitting room of a small home. The sunlight paints the room a soft gold.

In one corner sits a chair, well worn and comfortable looking. Along one wall is a shelf, half-empty. However, a couple of  
the shelves are filled with neatly lined books. A small round table holds a plant, leaves wilted and looking as though it's  
seen better days. A piece of folded paper sits under one leg, obviously to maintain the table's balance.

Several boxes sit about, the earmarks of someone moving in. The name Brendon can be seen scrawled across most of  
them.

 

                                                                                SHANE (V.O. CONT'D)  
                                                                One time in college, I had this project  
                                                                 due for my editing class. I didn't come  
                                                                 out of the damn bay for three days. Of  
                                                                 course, I had the sense to order food  
                                                                 in, pizza from a place nearby; my  
                                                                 girlfriend brought me stuff too.

                                                                 But Brendon? He doesn't work that  
                                                                 way. It's like--like he disappears inside  
                                                                 himself. Like he becomes a _part_ of  
                                                                 what he's working on, each line, each  
                                                                 instrument is this intricate piece of a,  
                                                                 a master plan that no one is ever  
                                                                 going to fully understand but him.  
                                                                       (huff of breath)  
                                                                 _That's_ how Brendon works. So three  
                                                                 day working solitary in an editing bay  
                                                                 and he would have stood up, fainted,  
                                                                 and then had absolutely no clue why  
                                                                 that happened. Not gonna lie, I usually  
                                                                 have to remind him to eat on a regular  
                                                                 basis when he's working.

                                                                 Where was I going with this? Oh yeah--

TIME LAPSE SERIES OF SHOTS

The light changes in the room.

Items in the room are replaced. Instead of the chair, a keyboard and its stand appear. The TV is replaced with a small  
computer desk. A laptop appears, screen open. A second monitor flickers to life on top of the desk. The bookshelf is no  
longer neat, papers strewn about the shelves.

A CLOSE UP reveals lines of lyrics and musical notes written on most of  
the sheets. There's a definite transition from a place of relaxation to a room where music is the creative outlet, a  
distinct portion of someone's life.

                                                                               SHANE (V.O. CONT'D)  
                                                                So Brendon moved in and we turned  
                                                                the front room into a space for his  
                                                                music, right? Only there's no  
                                                                soundproofing. Not that it was a big  
                                                                deal, not at first anyway. The longer  
                                                                he lived with me though, the more I  
                                                                would find myself just....zoning out,  
                                                                listening to whatever Brendon was  
                                                                working on.

                                                                I'd look up and an hour would have  
                                                                gone by.

                                                                I mean, Brendon wouldn't even _know_  
                                                                I was losing time, not getting my own  
                                                                shit done. So I couldn't blame him, right?

                                                                I thought about asking him to use  
                                                                headphones--it's not like he doesn't  
                                                                have good ones--but I just never got  
                                                                around to it.

                                                                It just seemed wrong somehow, to  
                                                                not let those sounds be free.  
                                                                     (embarrassed laugh)  
                                                                Right, yeah. Stupid artist stuff.  
                                                                     (clears throat)

                                                                Losing time wasn't the only thing  
                                                                though. No one told me, not really,  
                                                                how Brendon gets when he's  
                                                                working on something.

                                                                Okay, okay--

                                                                The guys would tell stories on  
                                                                occasion, back after they got to  
                                                                know me as someone other than  
                                                                that 'dude with the camera in my  
                                                                face 24/7'.

                                                                I mean, Jon would talk to me  
                                                                sometimes. But he hadn't been there  
                                                                since the beginning and so it was  
                                                                always like he wasn't quite sure. He'd  
                                                                tell me stories, but there was always  
                                                                the air about him that maybe he  
                                                                shouldn't be saying it, that maybe he  
                                                                wasn't allowed to since he was just  
                                                                the substitute.

                                                                That was bullshit, of course, but  
                                                                that's what it always felt like.

                                                                No, most of my stories come from  
                                                                Spencer. He _was_ there from the  
                                                                beginning. That dude is infinitely  
                                                                patient, you know? He always  
                                                                looked tired back then, but he  
                                                                never complained--

                                                                                                                                                         CUT TO:

INT. RECORDING STUDIO - DAY

In one corner Ryan sits quietly, intent upon the guitar in his lap. Across the studio, Jon is listening to Brendon, whose  
hands are a blur as he talks. Shane, holding a camera on his shoulder, is interviewing SPENCER. In one hand Spencer  
is holding a pair of drumsticks, beating out a pattern against his leg, unaware of what he's doing.

SHANE POINT OF VIEW

                                                                               SPENCER  
                                                                They're both just--well.

  
SPENCER breaks eye contact with camera, glancing over toward Ryan.

  
                                                                               SPENCER (CON'T)  
                                                                 Intense, you know?

OFF SCREEN

A shout erupts from the other side of the room, where Jon and Brendon are talking.

SPENCER looks over Shane's shoulder, toward the noise.

                                                                               SPENCER (CONT'D)  
                                                                --in their own ways. They're just intense in  
                                                                their own ways, yeah?

                                                                                                                                                     DISSOLVE TO:

INT. FRONT ROOM - DAY

SHANE leans against the door frame, watching Brendon across the room. Brendon is playing the keyboard, fingers working  
lazily over the keys. The music is just as lazy, notes winding around each other as they're played over and over.

Brendon is shirtless. The evening sun highlights the sheen of sweat on his back. At his hairline, a drop glitters in the light  
before breaking, rolling down the length of his spine. Shane's eyes follow it.

After a second, SHANE pushes off the door frame, walking the few steps to stand next to Brendon. He rests his hand at  
the nape of Brendon's neck, fingers brushing the sweaty strands. The music fades and Brendon turns to look up at  
Shane, eyes dark.

                                                                                                                                                      CUT TO:

SHANE jerks out of the daydream, swallowing hard. Across the room, Brendon continues to play, unaware of Shane's presence.

SHANE watches a moment longer, a look of longing and resignation in his eyes. He turns to go, back to the room when the music  
stills abruptly.

                                                                                  BRENDON  
                                                                   Shane?

MID SHOT

SHANE stops. Behind him, Brendon is half-turned, looking toward him.

FADE OUT


End file.
